


Comfortable

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's flying out to visit Troye and meet the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Connor can’t help the way he sinks his teeth into his lower lip, his fingers clutched tight around the suitcase’s handle.

Troye keeps glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, smile still bright on his face, but a crease deepening between his eyebrows every time he looks at Connor.

“Are you nervous?” Troye finally asks, unlocking the car and helping Connor lift the suitcase into the boot.

Connor chuckles – nervously.

“There’s no need,” Troye says, smile gentle, but also a bit amused. Connor will definitely remind him of this when he manages to introduce him to his family.

“You’ve already met them on skype, and they all love you,” Troye says again, reaching out to grab and hold Connor’s hand in his own, and give it a little squeeze.

Connor laughs and runs a hand through his hair, quiff a little mussed after the seemingly endless flight. “That’s not the same thing at all, and you know it.”

For one, he wasn’t Troye’s boyfriend yet when they’d been introduced, and even then, it’s a lot less intimidating meeting someone through a screen.

“No, I mean... my mum’s probably going to hug you a lot more now that she can,” Troye says. He’s fiddling with the car keys in his empty hand, but he makes no move towards it, seemingly unwilling to drop Connor’s hand just yet.

“Rationally, I know that it’ll be fine, but...” Connor says, trailing off and shrugging with a chagrined smile.

Troye smiles back and then tugs at Connor’s hand, pulling him into a hug that lets Connor bury his face into the join of Troye’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the clean scent of him there. He probably smells like stale airplane air himself, but it can’t really be helped on a transpacific flight.

“They’re all going to love you,” Troye repeats, rocking them from side-to-side gently. “They know I do, so if nothing else, there’s always that.”

Connor flushes a bit and hides his face deeper in the fabric of Troye’s sweatshirt.

It’s still new this – all of it. Knowing Troye loves him, is _in_ love with him, having told him that he loves him back, even just allowing himself to realise that he’s gay still seems surreal sometimes. Going from completely closeted to visiting your boyfriend and meeting his family on the other side of the planet in only ten months sometimes seems like a bit of a roller coaster.

“Love you too,” Connor mumbles, and then pulls back.

The drive is calm, and sitting in the comfortable car seat with enough room to stretch his legs, Troye’s soft chilling playlist trickling from the speakers suddenly makes Connor feel all the exhaustion of the flight, and before he knows it, Troye’s shaking him awake where they’re parked in front of a house Connor recognises as the Mellet home.

“Oh god, I’m sorry for falling asleep on you,” Connor groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes hurriedly and trying to stretch his limbs back into wakefulness.

Troye only laughs. “No worries, you seemed to need it.”

Once they climb out of the car, Connor realises that Troye’s family are all huddled around the front door, like they’re trying not to crowd them, but also eager to say hello, so when Troye makes for the boot of the car, Connor grabs his hand instead.

“We can get that later,” he says, taking a determined step towards the door.

“You sure?” Troye asks quietly, obviously having wanted to give Connor a few more moments to collect himself.

“Definitely. Let’s just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandaid.”

Troye laughs and bumps his shoulder into Connor’s. “I’ll just ignore that you just compared my family to a bandaid.”

Connor rolls his eyes at him, and then they’re stood in front of the entire Mellet clan, plus Steele’s girlfriend and Kayla, who Connor’s not even met on skype yet, but recognises from countless photos.

“Hi, everyone,” Troye says, tone of voice making it obvious that he knows what’s going. “This is Connor, my boyfriend.”

Connor hopes the immediate heat that blooms on his cheeks at those words – _Connor, my boyfriend_ has never sounded so magical before – isn’t visible, even if it feels like it can be seen from space.

“Be nice to him, I want to keep him,” Troye says, hand still protectively wrapped around Connor’s.

For a moment they all just study Connor, Connor looking back timidly, before Sage bursts forward and wraps him in a hug, while Tyde starts excitedly asking about something Connor did in one of his recent videos. Kayla nudges Troye none too subtly and it takes Laurelle shouting for everyone to “give Connor some space, honestly, who raised you lot?” until a relative calm settles back over them.

“You boys go inside with the others, I’ll get Connor’s bags,” Shaun says, collecting the keys from Troye.

“Oh, no, really, I can do that,” Connor tries to protest, but Shaun lays a heavy palm on his hand and smiles at him.

“Nonsense. You’re a guest here, and you honestly look shattered. Have a drink and a nap, and tell us everything about yourself later.”

“Oh, um. Thank you.”

“Glad to have you,” Shaun says, clapping Connor’s shoulder with his hand and then leaving to do as he said.

Laurelle shuffles them inside, Tyde still talking, Sage chatting to Kayla, while Steele seems to be antagonising Troye somehow, and oddly enough it already feels a bit like home, when Connor steps into the house for the first time. Laurelle smiles at him over her children’s heads, and Connor beams back.

Yes, he’s going to like it here.

 

****

The End


End file.
